the_hills_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can't Just Be With Me?
'''You Can't Just Be With Me? '''is the eighth episode of Season 1 of The Hills. It aired on July 19, 2006. Summary Lauren's birthday is coming up and she's looking for the perfect dress. As long as they're out shopping with the girls, Heidi insists that they try on wedding dresses. At Teen Vogue, Lisa Love calls Whitney and Lauren into her office to give them their next assignment, find pictures of 17-20 year old male swimsuit models. Lisa asks the girls to look up pictures, call agencies, and accompany Blaine to the casting shoot. When the girls giggle with delight at the task, Lisa admonishes them to behave accordingly. At Bolthouse Productions, Brent summons Heidi to his office to tell her that she'll be working at a club that evening and she should call her friends and invite them to come. Heidi is thrilled. Back at Teen Vogue, Whitney and Lauren begin calling agencies and researching models online. When Whitney asks Blaine where the casting shoot will be, he tells her that it will be at Quixote Studios. Lauren notes that Quixote is where Audrina works. That night the gang goes to the club where Heidi's working and Jason asks Lauren how her work is going. She tells him that she is helping scout for swimsuit models. When he asks if any guys are going to be there, Lauren lies that it's strictly girls. Lauren later tells Heidi about the bathing suit shoot and that she told Jason it was only girls. When Heidi hears this, she tells Lauren that Jason will be mad at her. It's the day of the model casting at Quixote Studios and Lauren and Whitney begin to set up for the shoot. Once Blaine and Lara, the casting editor, arrive, the girls begin taking pictures of the models. Audrina befriends Brad, one of the swimsuit models, and after his interview asks him what he'll be doing later that evening. She gives him her number and tells him the restaurant where she and the girls will be going to dinner. Later that evening, while the girls are out at dinner, Audrina spots Brad and a friend sitting at the bar and brings them over to the table. As Audrina chats up her new friends, the girls are all smiles. Meanwhile at Brian and Jordan's apartment, Jason, Brian and Jordan are talking about Audrina's latest boy, when Jordan lets slip that the modeling shoot was for male models. Jason gets sullen and leaves the room. The next day, Heidi asks Jordan whether he told Jason about the male model shoot. He tells her yes and Heidi and Jordan begin discussing Lauren and Jason's relationship. Jordan vents that both Lauren and Jason are insecure and immature. This puts Heidi on the defensive and the two end up bickering. Heidi tells Audrina that Jordan spilled the beans about the guys at the casting shoot. Both girls hope that Jason isn't mean to Lauren on her birthday. Lauren and Whitney are in the car when she receives a text message relaying the news that Jordan has told Jason about the male models. As Lauren explains the situation to Whitney, Jason calls and Lauren waits for his anger, but the conversation goes better than expected, surprising Lauren. Back at the apartment, Lauren receives flowers with a note, "Be ready at five. A car will be waiting. Be sure to pack a bag for school. Love, Jason." A car drops Lauren off at a hotel where Jason meets her with a rose. When he takes Lauren to the hotel room, she finds it covered in roses and candles, with dinner waiting. As they're eating, Jason asks Lauren what she would like to do that night. She doesn't want to do anything so Jason asks if she'd like to go out with Brian. She tells him she would rather just spend time with him but then Jason suggests maybe they could go out with Heidi and Jordan. Lauren gets exasperated. She just wants to spend time with Jason at the hotel and asks "You can't just be with me?" Category:The Hills Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes